


Nursery

by lesbianbutnotforyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Not AU, they adopted a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbutnotforyou/pseuds/lesbianbutnotforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas adopted a baby girl and have a nice house they share with Sam. Boring summary, I know, but most of the story is dialogue and I can't find a good enough section to put as the summary, so there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely certain on baby development specifics. I just googled everything. And this takes place sometime after Hell is closed off for good and Sam is currently single and I don't know what else you would like to know, so I'll just stop rambling.
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to Sniggi. I hope this helps you through your midterms.

“Dada!”  
“In here, sweetie. Wasn’t Uncle Sammy supposed to be watching you?”  
A disgruntled Sam entered the kitchen where the infant was crawling toward the sound of her father’s voice and scooped her up mid-shuffle.  
“I _was_ watching her, Dean. The kid’s a freaking mastermind.”  
“She is very intelligent for her age. She must take after you, Dean.”  
“Don’t you try that underhanded complementing with me, Cas. I’m not budging on this.”  
“Dean, you are being ridiculous. Why can’t her room be green?”  
“The only reason you want it to be green is so that it’ll match my eyes.”  
“No, it will match _her_ eyes.”  
“Dada! Papa!”  
Dean and Castiel turned from where they had been holding paint swatches up to the wall of their daughter’s nursery to where the wiggly little girl was attempting to escape from her uncle once again.  
“Hey, Phina. You wanna come see Daddy?”  
“Da-da.”  
Sam put her down on her feet and Dean crouched down with his arms outstretched as she stumbled clumsily toward him, still not quite able to walk on her own. When she reached Dean, he swung her into his arms with a bright smile on his face as she giggled happily.  
“Dean, I don’t understand why you refuse to call her by her full name.”  
“Oh, I don’t know, Cas. Maybe because _Seraphina_ is kind of a mouthful. Besides, we need to give her a nickname that she recognizes by the time she gets to preschool because there is no way she’s going to be able to write her full name at that age. I had a hard enough time writing Dean and Sam when I was that old.”  
“We have years before she starts going to school. And if you didn’t like the name you should have told me sooner.”  
“Cas, I love her name, it’s perfect. I never said I didn’t like it. Anyway, I call dibs on naming the next kid.”  
Castiel paused from where he was now stroking Seraphina’s hair and stared at Dean.  
“The next one?”  
“Well, yeah. I mean, if you want.”  
Castiel smiled beatifically, his eyes lighting up with the last remnants of his grace; a common occurrence since they had adopted their daughter.  
“I would love to raise another child with you, Dean. But I think we should wait until we’ve _“got the hang”_ of Seraphina first, don’t you?”  
“Sounds like a plan, darlin’.”  
“I still think her room should be green.” At this point, Sam decided to quietly slip out of the nursery and back to the living room where he couldn’t hear their bickering.  
“Cas, seriously? Can’t you pick _any_ other color?”  
“What is wrong with green?”  
“I’ve been in enough sh-- bad motel rooms in my life to ever want to be stuck in a room that color ever again. Hopefully, Phina will never know what a bad motel room looks like, ever.”  
Castiel sighed, his shoulders deflating in defeat.  
“Fine. But if not green, then what color?”  
“Pu-po!”  
Once again, two pairs of eyes were trained on the little girl, this time in slight awe.  
“Dean, did she just-?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But the book said _eighteen_ months, not eleven.”  
“Yes, I know what the book says, but, apparently it’s wrong because _our_ little girl just said ‘purple’ as well as responding to a question. Phina, what color do you want your room to be?”  
“Pu-po!”  
Castiel covered his mouth with his hand, dimming his radiant smile only slightly.  
“Well, that settles it then, Cas. Our little angel wants purple.”  
“ _Dean_.”  
“What?”  
“She’s growing up so _fast_. How am I supposed to-?” He broke off suddenly.  
“Come here.” Dean reached out one arm for Castiel with the other supporting their daughter and held them close; held on for dear life because this was all his. He had an amazing husband and a beautiful daughter and more kids in his future and for once in his life he was _happy_.


End file.
